


Remember, Remember

by Spindizzy



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: "Remember when everyone thought you were just my imaginary friend and it wasmewith the weird powers?"





	Remember, Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Zone prompt "Imaginary friends".

"Remember when everyone thought you were just my imaginary friend and it was _me_ with the weird powers?" Jodie's eyes wouldn't stay closed, even though she was so tired she could barely focus on the walls of her tent. "Remember when you _were_ kind of my imaginary friend? And we'd play dolls together? Feels like another lifetime." 

There was a long silence, then her torch was gently pulled away from her hands. It flipped on, and slowly shadow animals started to move across the circle of light.

"You do remember," Jodie whispered, and finally drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually talk that much about Beyond: Two Souls specifically, but if you ever want to hear me GO OFF about Quantic Dreams games, you can find me on Dreamwidth as Spindizzy and twitter as @spindilly!


End file.
